Leather, Glass, and Cherry Tomatoes
by inogirl13
Summary: Why was she still hooked on him? He was nobody. Just a minute evil particle of the past. “A currently really hot particle,” a twisted part of her brain thought. ShikaIno lemon--my 3 year fanfiction anniversarry oneshot!


Leather, Glass, and Cherry Tomatoes

Disclaimer: To my dismay, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

BANG! The meeting began. She was retired; why did she have to be here, discussing the details for the new Genin? Nonetheless, she sat down, picking a chair towards the front with the least defecation. Lady Hokage took her place behind the mic. She shot a look around at all the soon-to-be Genin. Where were all the veterans? Where were the ninjas she's familiarized with? Her eyes deadlocked on a black, bowl shaped head of hair. Then a flash of pink showed up in the crook of the double doors. Good. At least she wasn't the only one of her kind who had reluctantly followed Hokage's letter. The others were probably lurking around, too. Or they ditched. She wasn't cool enough to try something like that. Lady Tsundae's commanding voice snapped her head back into focus. "Welcome. If you're sitting in this room, that means you are the best of the best in your classes. Congratulations!" She gave a (most likely fake) polite smile. Ino let her mind wander, "I wonder if I could find Chouji around here." She smiled to herself at the thought of reuniting with the loyal butterfly.

Lady Hokage continued to speak of all the privileges Genin received, as well as higher ranked ninjas. She also revealed that the veteran ninjas of the Village were here so that they could ask questions after the meeting. "Great," Ino thought sarcastically. No way was she going to talk to some snot-nosed starry-eyed kid. Besides, they'd all probably want to talk to Naruto anyway.

It wasn't until the topic of attire came up that the blonde's ears tuned in. "And this year, we have the excellent privilege of having everyone's headbands made with real leather!" She smiled and the teens "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed. Leather was expensive; it was a delicacy in the Village. Ino absolutely despised it. Before she could register her actions, she stood up and began protesting, "This is a disgrace, Lady Tsundae! Don't you know how they make leather!? How would you like it if your skin was shaved off for a fashion statement?!" Lady Hokage's mouth gaped, "What alternative do you suggest?" Ino's face flushed with rage. "I don't know! Pleather, cotton, anything else!" Lady Tsundae sighed, "If you have a complaint, take it up with the Board. Now, Ms. Yamanaka, if you'd take a seat, we can continue." Ino quickly sat down and crossed her arms, letting out an obviously angry huff.

The rest of the meeting went by uneventful. When Lady Hokage dismissed the group, Ino was determined to get out of the meet and greet. She observed were all the kids were heading and promptly went the other direction. She frantically walked out the back exit, when a voice stopped her. "That was quite a performance." She knew that voice. It was deeper and stronger, but the same. She turned and gasped, "Shikamaru?" They hadn't seen each other since graduation and, although, they had left on bad terms, she couldn't deny how he'd matured. He was taller and stronger it seemed. His muscles were actually visible through his winter shirt. A cigarette loosely hung in his mouth, bringing back her hatred for him. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her waste and quickly turned to keep walking. After a minute she turned around. Gone. Good. She reached her car and jumped when he whispered from behind her, "Expecting someone else?" Why did his husky voice make her squirm? She turned to face him and sighed. A whiff of smoke filled her nose and the anger came flooding back. She flicked the cigarette form his mouth and calmly drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

She ambled in and threw her keys on the table. "Kiba!" she yelled. He walked in, Akamaru close at his side. "Where were you? Didn't you get Hokage's letter?" He furrowed his brow, "Hmm. Guess not. How'd it go?" She sighed and decided she was too tired to argue over his absence. She flopped on the couch while Kiba placed himself Indian-style on the floor. "Ugh. It was horrible. The new headbands are going to be real leather! Do you know how they make leather?! It's just awful! I can't believe someone didn't stop it! Doesn't anyone have a heart?" Kiba smiled, "But you're not a ninja anymore. Why do you care?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "That's not even the point! They shouldn't brutalize an animal for these stupid headbands! What was wrong with our old ones?" Kiba shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I have a mission in a couple days. Totally last minute." Ino furrowed her brow, "For what? There's nothing going on anywhere..I don't think."

"Oh, some lost scroll thing." He stood up and headed for the kitchen counter. "For how long?" He chuckled. "I don't know—a week? Besides, what does it matter? You always want me out of here so you can be with some guy." Ino laughed, "That's not true!" She playfully shoved him. He raised his eyebrow. "Is it? I swear you've slept with every guy in the Village." She huffed. "Have not!" He rolled his eyes. "All right, except for a few. But you've got quite the reputation." She chuckled. "Whatever. I got work soon. I'm going to rest before I go."

* * *

She had been arranging flowers for a half hour before TenTen walked in. She was thankful for the company. People hardly ever came in and if someone did, it was most always someone Ino didn't want to talk to. "Hey TenTen." She lazily brought a flower up to her nose. TenTen seemed uneasy, which Ino noticed. "What's wrong?" Ino tensed, expecting the worst. "Well…uh…I ran into Shikamaru today." Not unusual. He did live somewhere around here. Ino turned around to continue placing flowers. "So?" TenTen sighed. "He…uh…asked about you." Ino scoffed. "Yeah, to see if anybody had murdered me yet?"

"Not exactly. He wanted to know how could get in touch with you…" Ino froze and dropped the white lily (that had been almost perfectly placed) to the floor. Quickly spinning around, she spat out, "What did you say?!"

"Well, I told him your old flower shot adress—you know—before you moved," Ino smiled. "But he said he'd been there and it was a vacant lot." Her grin morphed to a frown. "…and I don't know. Somehow he got this location out of me! I didn't mean to, Ino! He really is the smartest ninja, because I know you guys aren't so friendly, but—" The front door chimes rang, meaning a person had walked in. Both TenTen and Ino's eyes traveled to the door. As soon as Shikamaru's figure emerged, Ino watched TenTen's body run out of the shop. Ino rolled her eyes, "Great," she thought sarcastically. He sauntered in, a familiar cigarette hanging from his lips and a distasteful odor of smoke lingering around him. "What do you want?" she hissed. His eyebrow raised and he leaned against the counter. He moved closer and closer until Ino could only stare directly into his blazing grey eyes. She averted her attention to anywhere but the portal to his soul. He spoke in a smooth, husky tone. "I didn't particularly enjoy you exit the other day. Hardly the reunion I expected." Ino narrowed her eyes and made her way to the other side of the store, saying "Learn to expect the unexpected, Shikamaru." She heard him sigh behind her and almost felt guilty for her cold disposition towards him. Almost.

"Still making like a mantra, I see. Still comparing the world to flowers. Why is that? To hide your weaknesses?" To the irony of her statement, Ino was surprised at Shikamaru's jab. He wasn't one to delve into unnecessary arguments. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but he continued before she could begin. "Maybe that's why you left years before your time. Because you're _weak_." Why was he trying to get a rise out of her? She slammed her fist on a metal shelf and turned around. "You know damn well why I left!" He chuckled, only deepening her anger. Had he possible forgotten why they'd become enemies!? It couldn't be! "Yeah. I do." He chuckled a little louder now, still fueling her rage. "At least I didn't miss my own sensai's funeral!" She caught a glint of fury in his eyes, but he still kept his same expression. "At least my healing chakra didn't weaken under stress." His tone hid his anger well; Ino was not as successful. "At least I'm not such a hard ass that I won't let others see me actually caring about someone!" His voice raised now, "Like you cared. I was the one sensai left in charge. You were just a back-up. Because everyone knows you're only good for your looks!" That was the end of the line. Ino plundered him to the ground, pinning his arms back. Only problem was, she didn't know what to do. He's far too high above her intellect for her to strategize a plan that quickly. Before she could do anything, he had her flipped. Now she was pinned. She followed his line of view. She found his eyes exploring her like a wolf who had just chased down dinner. She wriggled under him, but he was too strong. Maybe he was right; maybe she _was_weak. Just as his hold began to loosen, the front door chimes rang. "Ino? Ino, it's Cho. You here? I didn't catch you at the meeting. I thought I'd…" He spotted them on the ground. "…drop…by—what's going on?"

* * *

Ino bolted the shop after Chouji interrupted her murder of Shikamaru. Ok, well, maybe it was the other way around. Or about to be. "Two more seconds and I would have been on top again bashing his brains out." She shuddered her anger at Chouji away. If anything, he saved her life (thinking realistically, of course). She had brought up a touchy subject; there was no telling what he'd do in the heat of the moment. She might be lying unconscious if it wasn't for her loyal former teammate. It was probably dumb to bring it up in the first place. Well, he had started it: calling her weak. What kind of stupid insult is that?! It was completely obvious she was the strongest ex-ninja out there. _And_the best-looking…wasn't it? "Don't think like that, Ino! Of course it's obvious!" She inwardly scowled to herself. "I guess I have to face it. Shikamaru's not as much of a push-over like he used to be. And since when the hell does it matter what he thinks…"

* * *

She found herself walking the road of Shikamaru's old neighborhood. Why was she still hooked on him? He was nobody. Just a minute evil particle of the past. "A currently really hot particle," a twisted part of her brain thought. It wasn't to be denied; he had grown into a considerably handsome man. But that by no means meant his previous actions should be overlooked. "Under that cute, buff exterior is a black hole. An evil, malicious black hole—" She paused her thought when her feet stopped in front of Shikamaru's childhood home. The grass was brown and patchy; the paint had peeled off in many places, but it still relayed the features of that faded blue cape style home Ino had spent so many hours in. Ino couldn't help but wonder if they still lived there. Mrs. Nara always kept the house spotless: inside and out. But his father's car was in the driveway. A little worn, but the same gray Subaru.

Before she could stop her actions, she found her hand knocking on the door. The familiar oak, burgundy door. Shikamaru's and Ino's markings of their height still inscribed in the wood. Why was she doing this? She most definitly didn't feel guilty about about what she had said. Maybe he'd forgotten about it. He's too lazy to dwell on such a petty argument.

But this wasn't petty. She had brought up a taboo topic: their sensai. The man that had seen them at their highest of highs and lowest of lows. The teacher that pushed them hard when they failed and rewarded them greatly when they won. But who would miss their own sensai's funeral? Shikamaru was a different guy after Asuma's death. He took up smoking and stopped caring about anything. He never watched the clouds and stopped coming to train. How dare he abandon them in their time of need!

"I was told to take care of them," she thought on the other hand, "and for five long years, I've forgotten that. Well, not anymore, I guess." She looked up desperately to the sky. Vast and blue; visibly ignorant to the hell Ino was about to cause, "God, sensai, why did you have to put this in my head?"

* * *

Before she could back out of her plan, the door opened a little, revealing a chain and a pair or searing eyes. She still hated him, but she couldn't let her sensai down another day. She forced out a smile and piped, "Hi!" The door slam almost perfectly synchronized with Ino's greeting. She didn't say anything! Well…not recently. Pounding on the door this time, she yelled, "Okay…I know I treated you unfairly and got you angry when you didn't do anything to me…sorry…can I come in? You're not the only creep in this neighborhood!" Okay, so she wasn't sorry. But what was a little white lie if it meant protecting her teammate? She heard fumbling on the other side of the door and then angry eyes met her again. He just stood there. Ino scoffed. "Are you gonna let me in, or should I start counting the mold colonies?" He didn't falter at first, but then sighed and stepped aside to let her in. The house wasn't as dirt as Ino had expected, though not anywhere near spotless. She walked in and plopped down on a gray couch, crossing her legs. She felt him stare at her, but then he just walked into what appeared to be a kitchen area. Ino sighed. "Wow, he's gonna be hard to crack," she muttered to herself, and then louder, "You know, hospitality is really a beneficial quality." She headed after him and stopped a familiar counter, watching him make a sandwich. He carefully placed three pieces of meat on the bread, then he spent about five minutes placing the bread slices just so together. Ino snickered, "That kid is like an old man. He likes to take things slowly." He glared at her. "Why would you bring him up again?" He grabbed his sandwich and quickly bit a piece off, purposely adding irony to the quote of her fallen teacher. Ino was so used to insulting him; before she could help herself, she blurted, " You _are _like an old man. Maybe that's why you could never get a girl." She chuckled as she strutted over to the fridge and grabbed her favorite: cherry tomatoes. Mrs. Nara always kept them in stock. "Maybe she does still live here," Ino thought. Popping one into her mouth, Shikamaru slammed down his sandwich and walked over to her, "Wanna bet?" he whispered in a gruff tone. His eyes burrowed deep into her, but she stood her ground. Gulping the tomato down, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Try me." She was about to turn away when his large hand gripped the back of her head and pulled her forward. A trickle of tomato juice had slid down her chin, and he was licking it up; his mouth was slowly climbing closer to hers, but she wouldn't give into his lips. She wouldn't. But then his tongue lightly ran over her bottom lip; she quivered and unconsciously parted her mouth. At the opportunity, he shoved himself deeper into her mouth. Ino, at first, was squirming, but then she seemed to forget who she was kissing and gave in. Until he pulled away and she was yanked back to Earth. He muttered a troublesome, sat down across the room, and lit up a cigarette. How dare he violate her like that!? This was like…assault! Worse—rape! Anger fueled through her veins as she highly reconsidered keeping her promise to Asuma. She wouldn't stand for this! Stomping over, she tugged the cigarette from his lips and threw it to the ground, making sure to—for the second time—demolish it on her way out the front door.

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Ino hardly noticed Lady Hokage walking up the driveway until she firmly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ino! Go inside—now." She turned Ino around against her will and pushed her into the house. Back into the kitchen. Back against the counter. As if the world had been on rewind. She refused to make eye contact with Shikamaru. Lady Hokage looked scared. "Ino. You're in trouble. Someone is looking for you. To kill you. They already ransacked your apartment and flower shop. No one knows who they are! Akamaru and Chouji were the only witnesses and they claim to have seen nothing. We have to relocate you. Now." Ino tried not to faint. "What would they want with me?! I'm retired! I'm not of any value!

"Do you remember the seduction mission you had just before…you left?" She was going to say before Asuma died. She been sent as back-up just after her seduction mission. Ino gulped and nodded. "It was open and close. No harm done. Not the least bit of suspicion." Tsundae sighed, "Apparently their royal court found out your scam just recently. Maybe from someone with evidence, maybe someone from our own village. It doesn't matter; the point it, it you don't leave now, whoever is behind this could put the whole village in danger." Shikamaru, being the genius he is, spoke up. "So you just move her so they can put that Village in danger!?" Ino flashed him a glare of anger and then turned back to Lady Hokage. "When do I leave?" Tsundae gripped her and Shikamaru's arm and brought them into the living room. "We're relocating you to a small hotel just outside the Sand Village. You two need to leave as soon as possible." She turned to exit the house when they yelled in stereo, " The _two_of us!?" Tsundae chuckled and flashed a sad smile. "Ino, you're in danger. There's strength in numbers." Ino jumped and ran closer to Tsundae as she reached the end of the driveway. "But Hokage! I can defend myself!" Lady Hokage grinned sweetly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, that's a good one, dear. Now you might want to get going to the Village Headquarters for further instruction." And she kept walking away. Ino turned back to the house and spotted Shikamaru laughing in the door frame. That idiot! She couldn't believe she had to spend God knows how long with such scum! Before her head caught up with her anger, she threw a rock at the window and ran.

* * *

She thought about disobeying orders and heading home—what would she do without all her things?—but Tsundae said they found her apartment; they knew where she lived. So, she decided to go to Leaf Village Headquarters for more directions. Walking into the pristine building, all of the workers looked busy talking to someone or filing papers or typing on a computer. She picked a young, meek, slightly less busy-looking girl, her eyes scanning a brochure furiously. Ino knew she was reading something else. Oldest trick in the book: pretending to be reading a schoolbook, pamphlet, or what have you when really you're locked in a romance novel or escaping in a comic book. The girl clumsily closed the book and screwed on a business smile when Ino approached. "How may I help you?" Ino chuckled at her fake politeness. "Lady Hokage is sending me to some hotel." She promptly placed her fingers at the ready on a keyboard and cocked her head to the side. "Name?" Ino glanced around the room. What if the people who were after her were in here? Did they know her by name or face? "It was over _five_ years ago," she reassured herself in thought. She wasn't that memorable, was she?

Ino lowered her voice and spoke her name. The girl clicked her name in and Ino watched her eyes scan the screen. "Read aloud or print?" Many affairs were secret, so the option to read aloud was seldom used, though still offered for the disabled or slightly more foolish of ninjas. "Print, please." As she waited for her instructions, Ino thought it might be cool to work in here. You'd get to see all the ninjas in the Village, hear about all the missions, and probably work closely with the Hokage's themselves.

The girl handed Ino her print-out and immediately returned to her "brochure." Ino looked up to find a place to sit when she noticed a certain 200 IQ ninja waltz in and take a seat. She scoffed and chose a chair purposely distanced from him. He eyed her anyway, not noticing her obvious attempt to break off communication.

Nothing unusual for her destination. Small, little-known hotel, no going out unless nessesary—one bed hotel room! "Oh, crap." She said, almost too loudly. Shikamaru looked over, "What?" Ino sent a chilling look down his way. "You're sleeping on the floor," she said matter-of-factly. He snickered, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Driving through Sand Country, Ino decided this was a horrible place for it to rain. The ground became mushy and it smelled of rotton garbage. She actually had to stay here? Worse yet, she had to stay here with _Shikamaru_!? She shuddered and tried to free her mind of the horrible situation. Being the hopeless romantic that she was, she found herself starting to draw a heart with her finger on the window. She had just gotten to the cupid's bow of it when she heard a break in the silence that made her jump. "Don't," he said with no emotion. She looked over at him. His eyes still glued themselves to the road. She scoffed, "Are you always like this?" How could he be so rude? She could see the concentration of driving in such bad conditions in his eyes. "It leaves a mark on the window. And if you must know, I only act how you give me reason to act." She huffed and turned back to finish her picture. She felt a death grip on her shoulder and then she hit her head on something hard. Before it all went black, she could see glass. So much glass. Lifting her hand up, she spotted sparkling pieces embedded in her skin, slowly turning it red. Glancing up at Shikamaru, his head was slumped over the steering wheel and there was blood on his neck, along with shards of glass poking out above the flesh. "That's what you get," she smiled as her soul escaped the blond body lying unconscious on the side of the road.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to find no one in the driver's seat. Had she imagined everything? She looked around the car for signs of a crash. The windows were shattered and both of their air bags had deployed. Where was the other driver? Where was Shikamaru?

The car rumbling interrupted Ino's thoughts. She quickly opened the door to investigate. The rain was still pelting pretty hard, but she could make out Shikamaru's figure knee deep in the gushy sand at the hood of the car. He had his hands on the front lights and appeared to be pushing. She walked over to him.

"What happened?" He stopped pushing and stood up to face her.

"Are you serious with that question? …We crashed." She folded her arms.

"If you hadn't been so goddamn particular with your car, we might be on the road!" He scowled. "It wasn't that! Someone was following us. I had to lose them."

"By driving _off_the road!?" Water kept hitting her face. She re-wrapped her jacket around her small figure, but her legs and nose still ached with heat deprivation. Why'd she have to be wearing a skirt!? He rolled his eyes.

"I guess the road was too slick. I tried to change lanes, but the rain must have slid us off the road." She huffed. What a horrible way to die. Stuck on the side of the road in the pouring rain and mushy sand. She might as well have been shot.

"Ino Yamanaka! Do not think like that! We will get out of this! Just think!"

They both re-entered the car and sat in silence. How could she get to the hotel? Pushing the car was out of the question. And Tsundae already thought Ino was weak, so calling for help wasn't an option. She could always hitch. She used to do that in high school before she could drive. Men are the same no matter where you go.

So, she opened the door.  
"Where are you going?" he calmly asked, keeping a harsh grip on her hand. She smiled, "Getting us to our hotel." He furrowed his brow. "Ino, there are people out to kill you and you want to just put yourself out there. You might as well go on national television and ask them to come murder you!" She forced his hand off of hers and stepped outside anyway. Trudging up to the side of the road, she heard Shikamaru following a good ways back. The cars zoomed past her and she had to pick a far enough distance so that she didn't get anymore soaked, but was seen. She popped her leg out and started to hike up her skirt. A couple cars passed by and she could feel Shikamaru laughing because he thought it wasn't working. "They were probably women." Ino reassured herself. She stood there for about three minutes, but it felt more like three hours with cold wind and hard rain blistering her bare leg.

A blue compact slowed next to her and Shikamaru watched as she bent down to their window and started talking, not bothering to notice that her butt cheeks were perfectly peeking out of her skirt. He couldn't believe how carefree and confident she was.

She whistled back at him; he lugged their few bags up to the car and joined Ino in the backseat. Flashing her a mean look, the car took off.

* * *

Shikamaru relaxed a little once they exited the car and entered the hotel. He was probably nobody. If it was the people after her, they would have kidnapped them already. Ino smiled, though her hair was plastered to her face and she was shaking wildly.

They checked into the hotel with several stares on the way up to their room. They probably didn't look—or feel—their best. Once in the room, Shikamaru plops onto the bed and Ino starts rummaging through her suitcase. She retrieves a few things and then disappears into the bathroom. Ino couldn't believe how she had gotten a ride from a total stranger when she looked in the mirror. Her hair was soaked and clung to her face and all of her makeup had smudged. Her lips were cracked and shaking. She looked down and noticed two protrusions in her chest area. She smiled down at them and thought, "Thanks, girls." Wow, how stupid she sounded. Thanking her boobs for the ride. She sat down on the edge of the tub and laughed out loud for a good thirty seconds. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Even longer had it been since she laughed like that in Shikamaru's presence. No good bum.

She quickly washed and dried her hair and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When she returned from the bathroom, she found Shikamaru sprawled on the bed. She walked over and pushed him to the side so she could sit down. Pulling out her phone, she decided to call Kiba. He was probably so worried. The phone rang and rang and rang until she was about to hang up, but then a familiar voice. "Hey, it's Kiba. I'm out right now, so leave a message." God, it felt good to hear a voice she recognized. Kiba's voice-mail alone splashed a smile on her face. "Hey, it's me. I know you're probably worried. But I'm okay. I'll see you…whenever. Call me on my cell if you need anything." She hung up and grinned at her phone. She missed him. Why couldn't she be here with Kiba instead of Shikamaru?

Speaking of, said person laughed. She shot him a look.

"What?"

"So, you're dating dog boy?" Ino scowled.

"We're just friends." He smiled. "Yeah, friends with benefits. You bang him doggy style?" She grabbed a pillow and banged it into him.

"Shut up, Shikamaru! He's my roommate and best friend. I'd never do that with him!"

There was silence. She hadn't even said anything awkward and yet the look on Shikamaru's face was one of embarrassment and…did she see…disappointment? Could he actually be jealous that she had a best friend that wasn't him? No, Shikamaru didn't get jealous. He didn't give a rat's ass about anything or anyone at all.

She tried to change the subject, "You wanna go get something to eat?" He groaned. "Hokage said not to go anywhere that wasn't nessesary." She rolled her eyes. "_Food _isn't necessary!?"

"And I don't want to go anywhere. Look, Ino, we've had a hard day. Just go to bed." She growled and headed back into the bathroom. She needed some adventure. Some action.

She needed…to be laid…"Let's face it, Ino. You haven't been active in six months. You need sex. Meaningless, mind-blowing, incredible sex," she thought to herself.

She came out of the bathroom and grabbed her room key. "I'm going out."

He grinned. "If you get murdered, it's not my fault." She made sure to slam the door on her way out.

* * *

What Shikamaru didn't know was Ino had on a much better outfit under her sweats. A short denim skirt and a tight, short-sleeved black top. She flipped open her cell and called the number she most frequently used besides take-out.

"Prisilla's Escort Service. What may I help you with this evening?" Ino smiled at the thought of what she would be doing a few hours from now. "Yes, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm a quite frequent customer."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Yamanaka. Who will you be requesting tonight?"

"Send your finest. Have him in bed and ready in one hour." She finished off with her location and room number and then hung up.

* * *

It was a relief to walk into the heated drug store. She almost forgot why she had come and just wanted to stand there in the warmth. But she only had an hour and it had taken twenty minutes to walk down here.

She found her way to the aisle she most frequented and picked up one of the boxes. "No baby-making tonight," she grinned and thought to herself.

* * *

So he wanted to do this by none but moonlight, huh? Well, it didn't matter _what_light they used. They could do it in the pitchiest of black as far as she was concerned. Visibility had _never_been necessary. Be it sunup, sundown, twilight, or no light at this point, Ino couldn't quite say she cared. She'd waited long enough. Right now, all she wanted was something to take her mind adrift, something to pass the lagging time…someone to fuck Shikamaru from mind. Without further ado her skanky clothes met floor, and, proceeding on all fours, she began to climb the bed.

The first thing her hand came into contact with was an ankle. Sitting up on her haunches she smiled as she stretched out her left hand to find its twin…that didn't take long. Needless to say she wasn't in the mood for slow and romantic. What she wanted was a fuck-me-and-fuck-me-_now_ kind of fuck. That said she didn't hesitate as she drew his ankles to the sides of her body, and then away with powerful flicks of her wrists, spreading him eagle style. Her prostitute grunted and her smile broadened considerably.

"I didn't hurt you did I," she purred in much the same fashion as her hair and makeup: cheap, cheesy, and way overdone. Little by little that smile dropped in degrees when she discovered that he must've been the resigned and silent type, as the only response she received was yet another grunt. "Alright then." If he didn't want to waste any time with small talk, why should she. Back on all fours she resumed her climb. In no time she saw the dim print of his groin, halting any further progression. Looking down at it rather distastefully, straining her eyes through the scant illume of the moon, "We're going to have to do something about that," is what she decided to say. Much to her displeasure he _just did _qualify as half erect. As a prostitute, shouldn't he have been more responsive-in _every_ sense of the word!? _"For the love of God," _she thought.

Roughly, Ino grabbed his member-kind of in the way a person would grab a tossed remote-and even as _this_ grunt suggested quite a bit of discomfort she continued just the same, blowing a stream of cool air about his cock head. She slid her left hand aloft the inside of his thigh and continued on, straight for his balls. A lot gentler in her ministrations though, faintly and with great care she cupped the fragile jewels. Then experimentally she rolled and caressed them within her palm, tickled and teased them with her fingers. As she continued to blow out that steady stream of air she could feel the main prize growing harder within her other grip, feel the heated skin tightening ever more, feel the rushing blood taking him just as nicely on the inside.

Humming her approval she pushed her body forward a bit, holding his steady firming member still, before she rubbed his slick head against her left nipple in slow, circular motions. She did it in a blatantly short amount of time, then pulled back and resumed her fervent blowing. But again the only verbal response she got was that irritating _grunt_. At this point she thoroughly preferred the nonverbal. More to her satisfaction than anything else he'd given her, his length stood ram rod stiff now as she shifted, just a little, and allowed it to kiss her other nipple. Undeniably the kiss had become a lot wetter. His pre-cum was coming out in regular spurts now. Until then, her own body had proven unresponsive. But now, with the conscious awareness of his augmenting arousal, her nipple kissed back much more keenly. Ino actually moaned, description: long and stuffed…but of course, the only thing her partner gave was a curt, clipped grunt.

And just like that, it seemed her tolerance for going without small talk, or rather, _no_ talk, had finally run its course.

Wasted on the darkness, her face transformed into the _fiercest_ of sneers as she positively snarled, "Alright, that's it! How about I give you a _reason_to keep silent!?" And before poor Mr. Grunt knew what hit him, Ino's knees were above his head, her thighs pressed to his ears, and, well, her lips against his own, her pussy lips that is. She was literally sitting on his face with just this side of too much weight…as a punishment of sorts. With a stunt like that he suddenly went from Mr. Grunt to Mr. Gasps In Shock. "Finally," Ino huffed belligerent, but truly satisfied with the reaction. "Now get to work! I'm paying you good money for this!"

It took him a minute but he eventually got to it, just as she'd ordered. Almost tentatively at first, his tongue peeked shyly away from his mouth and took a tiny lap against her sex, softly, just at the top of the crease; then it darted back inside his mouth with the quickness, as if he were the shy type. It hadn't been too much, yet it seemed just enough. Finally, _finally, _her juices were starting to stir. "C'mon," she urged a tad winded. "Lick me."

This time his tongue was bold in its quest, as if that simple command had been just the words the fleshy muscle had needed. His tongue began to move and wriggle until it'd parted her heated folds and collided tip first with her clit. She gasped and even jumped a little, and that made Gasps In Shock immediately still. "No," she panted uncharacteristically. Ino made like a lever and inched herself just high enough to stick a couple of fingers between them. Just as the prostitute, her fingers obeyed her and immediately spread her valley, loosing her nectar for the sweet, sweet tasting. "Please," she nearly whispered, "don't stop. Lick me."

Again, those words sang to his tongue. His taste buds were on fire as his lick started way down deep, then slid on high just until the tip and her clit were reunited, where then for five seconds straight, he motor-boated the full little cherry for all it was worth…and so, the first cry of the night was made.

Ino couldn't have stifled that cry if she'd wanted to. She hadn't realized until now just how much she'd been depriving her clit of its born right, to feel thoroughly and completely mind blowing in just such occasions. "Just like Shikamaru's-ah…I-I mean this guy's tongue," she thought. "I-It's amazing!"

Was it wrong that now that he was actually doing this thing the right way, her brain had decided to put another man's face with the tongue inside her? Yep, probably. Even so she couldn't quite dwell on it, as she was just too highly occupied.

By this point Ino's unoccupied hand had a death grip atop the headboard of the bed, her ample breasts dangled only inches above his eyes now. …Yeah. He had her bent over like that because the force of his mouth had willed it so. Mr. Gasps In Shock was using his tongue to drive her to complete lunacy. No longer was he simply licking her now, the man was downright lapping. It was as though he couldn't get enough of the drink her body hydrated him with.

And that was fine with Ino. In fact, as she commanded her fingers to spread her lips ever wider she shamelessly took to outright riding him, moaning and hissing nearly every chance she got. The tip of his nose had become the tip of a dick as it bumped over and over against her swollen nub, for Gasps In Shock was suddenly too busy elsewhere to take care of the deed via tongue. Said muscle was in the midst of circling the hole from which her honey flowed, like he was slurping up the remains in a brownie mix bowl. If nothing else, the sounds he was making down there certainly suggested as much.

"Please," she moaned unabashed and unrestrained. "Please, oh, God, put it in Shi-You! Put it in," that last was said though gritted teeth. She'd almost made a boo-boo, and by the absolute lack of breath suddenly coming from Gasps, for a second she thought she hadn't caught herself in time, for a moment she could have sworn she'd called out that other man's name while with her prostitute. Ino went as still as him, she wasn't even breathing because neither was he. She knew that by the absence of warm then cooling air hitting the insides of her thighs. He seriously felt like stone beneath her.

Feeling more than a little awkward Ino's flushed being began to stammer out, "U-Um-," but was cut off quite abruptly when her prostitute rapidly went all high school wrestling champ on her. One minute his large hands had been glued to her ass, practically forcing her body and all its goodness pass his lips. The next, however, there was a hand on either side of her head, and nowhere else. More to the point, Mr. Gasps In Shock's clearly very excited member was pressed up close and personal against her freshly tongue bathed privates, his honey glossed face was right above hers, and his broad, athletic back now blocked the headboard from view. How he'd gotten their positions switched and placed them both at the foot of the bed, she'd never know; it'd happened just that fast. What she did know though was that this prostitute had skills!

What little lighting she had did nothing to reveal any of Gasps features, but she could see the shine and sparkle her juices had laid upon his face clear as day as the moonlight bounced about it. And with that, she realized the cause of their sudden position switch. The whole ordeal was such a simple misunderstanding that she couldn't help it as a chuckle or two escaped her throat. Gasps cocked his head like a curious dog, prompting her giggles to slow as she explained. "W-When I…t-t-told you to…put it in," she said, however incoherently, "you thought I meant put this in, didn't you?"

Her laughter cut off short, his next intake of breath did, too. He'd gasped yet another one of shock as she grabbed his throbbing length squarely and expertly around its base. Her hand began to surge toward the tip and he was just as soon promoted to…Mister Whimper. Ino had to let loose a breath of her own. The sounds he made, when he did make them, were starting to be a real turn on.

"You like that," she breathed, rubbing her thumb across the slippery head, adding titillating pressure to the dripping slit. She saw the shadow of his head deliver one, crisp nod as if it were all he were capable of giving, and hummed her approval. Ino squeezed her fist and slid it slowly, so slowly, back from which it came. "Mmm," she moaned as she listened to the sound of his breathing pick up speed. The tempo prompted images of yearning…and want…and lust…and-fuck!

Wrestling move number two; her eyes shut tight as instant pleasure assailed her through it all. Her calves were suddenly draped over either shoulder, the backs of her thighs against his abs, his cock head filling the rim of her hole, presenting inside her an anticipation that had its very own weight. She wasn't mad in the least that he was finally taking the lead, especially since he was speeding up the process for both their benefits.

When finally she opened her eyes, it was an action needed so that she could give him the look he deserved for not moving any further, however useless it would be in the dark. But as she took one look at his quivering shadow, she simply knew what he was waiting for. Her respect for the prostitute's discipline grew tenfold. For a second she wondered what he'd do if she told him to stop and leave. She could literally feel him quivering with the restraint it took to keep so little of himself inside and nothing else.

But instead of telling him to exit her room, hard and unfulfilled, she said, "Hold on," and stretched and arched her torso until her a hands made contact with her abandoned hooker skirt on the floor. Blindly locating it's single pocket she pulled out the little square package she knew would be there. "Here." She pressed it against his chest, and at that, Mr. Whimper, well…whimpered. Slowly and seemingly with great effort he pulled away and out of her just enough to do what using protection often required.

She'd barely given him enough time to finish rolling it before she said, "Okay," her teeth gritted in more than eagerness, but sheer and utter fever, "do it."

Yet even with her consent, all he did was resume his former location where none but the dick head received any play, where the grips of his hands tightened strong on her hips, where the depth of his breathing almost freakishly increased. Obstinately, he did not move from that point forth. He stayed in the exact same position he was in. Needless to say, none of that flew too well with Ino.

"C'mon! Move!" Of course he didn't, and eventually she figured out the real reason. She knew what he was doing now. He was making her wait, building up the excitement and anticipation, making the ache in them both nearly cry out in agony for only one small caress…boy was he doing a damn good job of it. But while that was all well and good, Ino wanted him inside her. The thickness of his cock head just wasn't good enough! But as she attempted to tempt him with a little wiggle of her hips, she found out the hard way his grip was a hell of a lot sterner than she'd thought. She couldn't move an inch.

A moment more of test and fail and Ino couldn't take it any more. Commanding, yelling, nor moving had worked. When all else fails…use the magic word. "Please," she whispered. An involuntary tear fell from her eye due to the ache of all the suppressed pleasure just waiting beyond the power of his thrust; the bound bliss damn near hurt. "Please," she whispered again, placing her hand against his chest, caressing his flesh, and grazing her fingertips against his puckered nipple. Yet again his face flashed to mind and she yet again just did catch herself. "Please, Shika-You…please just, just put it in me." And, as with lick me…the song 'put it in me' sang his dick in motion.

The rape worthy plunge her body swallowed was completely unexpected. She hadn't been all that prepared for him to go at it so fast, or even at all. Truly, she almost hadn't believed he'd listen to her pleas, and yet, here he was…doing the best fuck-me-and-fuck-me-now she'd ever had. Giving her the type of jaunt that should've taken her mind away from the train her thoughts had boarded, away from her confused brain and all its interferences, most of all away from Shikamaru. But if anything, she thought about him now more than ever.

How she wished that it was his shoulders her legs were spread wide across, his lips wrapped around her perky nipple, his dick sliding along the slippery walls of her tight, pleasure soaked hole. She wanted to feel his length all up and through her. She wanted his tongue all over and beneath her. She wanted Shikamaru the way this prostitute had her…screaming her guts out.

Whimper's dick was so deep, so deep inside she swore she could feel him in her stomach. It was better than ever. The texture of his member, its total solidity hitting all the right spots, the way her lower lips wrapped around the slick hardness that was him…by god it seemed positively surreal. He even had this thing about his hips, a sort of roll and thrust combination…when he slowed down enough to do it that is. Other than that, he was keeping at it like he was in some sort of fast and furious frenzy; and, boy, was it furious.

Sweat and thicker liquids were everywhere. Mister Whimper had finally progressed to King Groan And Shout, going head to head with Ino and her own animalistic screaming. The prostitute's grip on her hips had become so harsh that the purple aftermath was already beginning to make itself known. Unfortunately his body fared no better. Ino raked her nails down the full length of his arms, from his shoulders to those same hands doing the bruise dance on her person. She even got a few scratches on his chest for that matter.

Passionate and extreme weren't powerful enough words to describe what they were only seconds away from concluding. There was only one that would do it, only one just strong enough to bear the weight of Ino's ideal fuck…OOOrgasmic. Not just plain ole', regular orgasmic, but OOOrgasmic.

Ino's throat was pumping out air-screams at this point, when she came so hard it seemed reasonable to fear her soul cumming out, too. It didn't even need to be said that she scratched the shit out of King Groan And Shout doing it. Surprisingly however, while out of her mind in orgasmic pleasure, Ino wasn't quite in control of her brain or mouth, and so she was totally unable to help it as her hoarse throat pushed out Shikamaru's name as loudly and violently as she was able loose it. And as soon as she did, inopportunely, King prostitute followed her straight down cherry cum lane and loosed his own enjoyment with an abandon he hadn't possessed the entire night.

The shakes and shivers assailed them hard, then dropped them cold in sweat, blood, and sweeter things. Her cum deliverer collapsed exhaustively atop her as all of what little strength he'd had seemed to leave him with every breath he took. And so, it was made a combined effort on both their parts to roll King over, a necessity as Ino was still breathing hard and heavy herself, and needed all the room and air that she could get.

The whole thing was starting to feel like a journey on a roller-coaster. His slow and torturous ascent to her nub was the part of the ride that had _all_ the butterflies in her stomach ripping and tearing at key organs in _outrageous_ excitement and dread. And as he went higher, and higher, and higher towards the peak of the ride, the most arousing part of the coasting experience, the more nervous she felt, the more she wanted at the top, wanted the ride to be over, the agonizing ecstasy to end! Oh, but when he finally made it to her core, with her bravery teetering on the edge of certain death…she couldn't help it as she screamed through every twist, dip, and curve the course that was his tongue took her on. Oh, yes and at the very end, when all came to an abrupt halt, she had to admit if only to herself…she couldn't _wait_ to ride again.

* * *

Ino found herself sweaty in bed. Her head was throbbing like she a PMS headache--or hangover. She shot an eye at the clock: 11:30. Still night. "So why am I up?" she thought. She readjusted herself on the bed and found someone next to her. "Don't they usually leave?" She whispered to herself, "I'll pay him in the morning."

She had just drifted off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. Groggily standing up, she found her way to the door. On the other side was a handsome, buff man. She frowned, "Who are you?" She whispered, trying not to wake her sleeping partner.

"I'm Kai. Prisilla sent me...Is this a bad time?" She slammed the door shut and glued her back against it. If that was her prostitute then who was...

She gripped a lamp and shakily hovered over the bed, prepared for anything. She yanked the covers off...

"Shikamaru!?"

She hadn't been prepared for that.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to me!?" She dropped the lamp, letting it break in two. Stomping around the room, she didn't care that it was the middle of the night and she might wake people up.

"You-you raped me!!" She turned to face a very good-looking naked and nervous Shikamaru. She couldn't help but break over his devastatingly good looks. The way his crystal grey eyes scorched into hers. His medium-length brown hair free from it's usual constraint. And his abs--my god his abs! Was it possible to have a 24-pack? It was all she could do but drool.

He nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"In all honesty, Ino...if anything--you raped me."

She didn't know why, but she smiled. She also didn't care at this point. She could tell; he was a virgin. That innocence in his eyes was gone. He was out in the real world with the rest of them: the horny twenty-somethings just looking to get laid. And Ino did it in the most unsweet way.

She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was tense, probably freaked out over her bipolar-ness.

"How was your first time?" His muscles relaxed at her warm touch.

"Not too troublesome."

* * *

The next morning Ino was awakened to the phone ringing. She sleepily picked up, "Hello?"

"Oh, Ino. I didn't mean to wake you, but I have good news. We ID'ed the men who were after you. Police are tracking them down as we speak. You only have to stay in the hotel a couple more days, if that!"

"That's great, Hokage!" She tried to sound cheery.

"I heard about you and Shikamaru's adventure last night?" Ino screamed inside. Nobody could know what happened. Had they mic'd Ino and Shikamaru? Were there cameras? She quickly shot her head around the room searching for evidence, almost forgetting the Hokage on the other end.

"R-Really?" She gulped.

"Oh yes. I heard that accident was horrible. But don't worry--we'll reimburse you. After all, it was our idea to send you two down there in the first place. So, did he give you too much trouble?"

Ino exhaled a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"No more than usual, Tsundae. You know how he can be." She giggled, now finally at ease. Nobody would ever know what happened. Nobody. Ever.

"But we'll keep the sex a secret."

* * *

Ta-da! Kinda fizzled out at the end, but hey.

I wanted to leave how Tsundae found out to the imagination of my readers. So that you may have branches on the tree that is my oneshot( like that analogy? Yeah man)

The lemon scene is courtesy of Yaoifreak01! She is so amazing to take on that scene for me! And she did a wonderful job writing it on such a short time limit!

So now I was going to try and finish up _College_ and _Stranded_; maybe get a trilogy going for P 'n' D.

But...my friend wanted me to write a KibaHina oneshot, so that'll probably be my time-taker-upper. Ugh...friends (Jk! Love ya Brandon!)


End file.
